Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to devices for use with cymbals, assemblies including cymbals, and components of assemblies including cymbals, and especially electronic cymbals.
Description of the Related Art
Cymbals are common percussion instruments most often consisting of thin, round plates having a curve across their diameter. Typically, a cymbal's cross-section has one curve from its outside edge toward its center (referred to as the cymbal's “bow”), followed by a second curve with a more pronounced rise in the center (referred to as the cymbal's “bell”). The bell often includes a hole therethrough for accommodating a holder, either as part of a cymbal stand or as a separate element that is connected to a cymbal stand. A percussionist plays a cymbal, often made of metal, by striking it, often with a drum stick. Due to its composition and shape, when struck a cymbal most often produces a “crash” sound. In one arrangement, two cymbals are included in a hi-hat, with the concave sides of each of the cymbals facing one another. A percussionist, often via a foot pedal, causes one or both of the cymbals to move toward and strike one another, resulting in a second type of crash sound.
Electronic musical instruments such as electronic cymbals are designed to produce a synthetic sound. Often, an electronic cymbal is shaped like a traditional cymbal and uses electronic componentry to detect a percussionist's strike and produce a sound similar to the sound a traditional acoustic cymbal would make under similar circumstances. Electronic cymbals are most often made of non-metallic materials, such as rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,885 to Roland Corporation, which is fully incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes prior art electronic cymbal assemblies. FIGS. 1A and 1B show a cross-sectional view of one such prior art assembly 1. The cymbal assembly 1 includes a first frame 3, a second frame 4, and a cover 2 on the first frame 3. The cymbal assembly 1 also includes a rotation stop member 9. The concave portion 4a of the second frame and the rotation stop member 9 combine to prevent unintended rotation of the assembly 1, thus increasing the probability that a user actuates an appropriate portion of the assembly 1, which is important since the sensors of the assembly 1 may not be arranged to detect actuations in all portions of the assembly. The relationships of the elements shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, such as that of the second frame 4 and the rotation stop member 9, are described more fully in U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,885.
The assembly 1 includes a piezoelectric sensor 5 for detecting an actuation upon the cover 2, and in some instances also detecting the strength or force of that actuation. A sheet sensor 8 proximate the bell of the cover, and sheet sensors 6, 7 proximate the edge of the cover, can be utilized to determine the location of an actuation. The term “edge” as used herein when referring to the outermost parts of frames and covers refers to the outermost portion of the top surface of that part, as opposed to a side surface of that part.
As can be seen, the first frame 3 does not include a well-defined bell or raised portion in its center; the bell 2a is defined solely by the cover 2. The flat sheet sensor 8 is placed on the first frame 3 in an area where it can detect actuation of the bell 2a of the cover 2, such as under an outside edge of the bell 2a as shown. The lack of a bell in the first frame 3 is necessary in prior art devices so that the flat sheet sensor 8 can be easily placed to adequately detect actuation in the bell area of the cover 2.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of another prior art cymbal component. FIG. 2 shows a frame 53, which is similar to or the same as the first frame 3. FIG. 2 also shows a planar sensor sheet 58, which is similar to or the same as the planar sensor sheet 8 shown in FIG. 1. As can be seen, the frame 53 does not include a raised “bell” area as would be typical in a traditional acoustic cymbal.